<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hush Little One, Don't You Cry by Gobayern16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953735">Hush Little One, Don't You Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16'>Gobayern16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Colt to the Rescue, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Welcome, Rancor Feels, Soft Wars, Vau’s pet Striil is a monster, Whump, Whumptober 2020, snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vod’ika!” Colt’s worry shoots through the roof. He readjusts his hold on the Little, freezing when the Little moans in pain.</p><p>There’s blood staining his hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colt &amp; Original Clone Character(s), Colt &amp; his Vode, Colt &amp; the Littles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hush Little One, Don't You Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Whumptober Prompt #11: Psych 101 - Crying<br/>Thank you to the wonderful CmonCmon and RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Colt pauses mid-stride on his way to his room, head swiveling side to side. He could have sworn he heard something. But the stark white Kaminoan hallway is empty. He quiets his breathing, ears straining. There! A muffled sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colt hurries down the corridor, worry growing. It’s definitely a vod crying. He turns the corner, almost walks past the alcove when a quiet sniffle catches his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a Little in a cadet uniform curled up in the alcove, holding his arm close to his chest. He can’t be older than 2nd cycle, and Colt aches at the tears staining such a young face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vod’ika?” Colt asks softly. The Little’s head snaps up and Colt meets startled, red-rimmed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir!” The Little scrambles to his feet. “Sorry! I didn’t — ” He stumbles, tripping over his feet. Colt lunges, barely catching him by the shoulders before he hits the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vod’ika!” Colt’s worry shoots through the roof. He readjusts his hold on the Little, freezing when the Little moans in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s blood staining his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline and fear surge through Colt. “Vod’ika, where are you hurt?” Colt’s calm tone belies the frantic racing of his heart. The Little holds out one arm. Colt’s breath catches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red sleeve is ripped, darker than it should be, flesh underneath torn. Blood still drips sluggishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mird got me.” The Little’s voice wobbles, hitches on the inhale. “Scared me when I was crawling through the vents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fury sweeps through Colt, ignites his blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn Vau and his pet striil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sound of a sob breaks his rage, focuses his attention on the trembling, crying,</span>
  <em>
    <span> still bleeding</span>
  </em>
  <span> Little in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colt curses himself, immediately picking up the small body, cradles it close to his chest. The Little cries out, arm jostled by the change in position. Colt soothes him, heart breaking at causing his vod’ika pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the Little safely ensconced in his arms, Colts exits the alcove, heading for the medbay with long, even strides. The Little is quiet save for small, hitched breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name, little one?” Colt asks, trying to distract him from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanderlust, sir,” he says quietly, subdued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Wanderlust. I’m Colt.” He smiles gently down at his vod’ika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are, sir! Everybody knows Commander Colt.” Wanderlust gives Colt a wobbly grin, awe momentarily overriding the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colt gives him an amused smile. “What were you doing in that alcove, Wanderlust?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hiding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiding? From Mird?” Colt frowns. That striil was getting to be a real problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Wanderlust burrows into his arms, relaxing into the protection and comfort of his ori’vod. “It chased me through the vents.” He shivers, breath speeding up a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colt holds him a little tighter, lengthens his stride. “I’m glad you got away from it, vod’ika. What were you doing in the vents in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got dared to crawl through them back to our dorm,” Wanderlust says, pain creeping back into his voice. “But I got lost. And then Mird surprised me. Chased me. It…” Wanderlust trails off. Colt glances down at him. His eyes are glazed over, face twisted in fear and pain. Colt curses as the Little’s trembling increases, little chest heaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the last hallway as fast as he dares, bursting into the medbay and startling Pots’ shiny apprentice medic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pots!” Colt calls, moving towards the closest bed. Said medic rushes out of his office. His eyes widen as he catches sight of Colt cradling a Little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mird attacked him, slashed his arm,” Colt says grimly, sitting down on the bed. He’s not ready to let go yet, and judging by the hand fisted in his blacks, neither is Wanderlust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(POV Shift to Pots)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pots’ face darkens. “Karking Vau,” he hisses. The Little whimpers, picking up on the anger swirling in the room. Colt strokes a hand through his hair, soothes him with gentle words and soft touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pots eases the injured arm out, cuts away the sleeve to get a good look at the wound. Rage bubbles up at the sight but he quickly tamps it down, not wanting to upset the Little. Thankfully, the gashes aren’t too deep. He’ll just need some bacta bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pots gently administers the painkiller, relaxing with Colt when the Little melts in the commander’s arms, pain washed away. He cleans and bandages the wound, heart aching at how stoic the Little is trying to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being very brave right now, vod’ika,” he says quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Tooka-gold eyes shiny with unshed tears peek at him from within the circle of Colt’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So brave, Wanderlust.” Colt hugs the Little tight, Wanderlust snuggling into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pots ties off the last bandage. “All done! I’m proud of you, vod’ika.” He ruffles Wanderlust’s hair. His heart melts at the Little’s giggles. Wanderlust yawns abruptly, jaw cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to rest, vod’ika. Let’s get you changed into some pajamas and into bed.” Pots moves to grab said clothes but stops at a cry from Wanderlust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks back to see Colt attempting to place Wanderlust on the bed. But the Little has a firm grip on his blacks and his refusing to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t go.” Wanderlust’s lip wobbles, tears spilling down his cheeks. “What if Mird comes back? I don’t — ” He sobs, breath hitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, vod’ika.” Colt scoops him back up, hugs him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pots’ heart breaks at the fear and terror on Wanderlust’s face. He clenches a fist. No vod should sound like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> not a Little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves back with the pajamas, listening to Colt promise to stay and protect the vod’ika. Pots nods at Colt, helps him get Wanderlust changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helps the two get settled on the bed, neither willing to let go of the other. He draws the blanket up over them, presses a kiss to Wanderlust’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight vod’ika, Commander.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Night, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night, Pots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pots dims the lights and heads back to his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he checks on them an hour later, they’re both deeply asleep. Colt is curled protectively around Wanderlust, the Little’s head safely tucked under his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Pots takes a holo and sends it in the Rancor Command chat. And to General Ti. Colt doesn’t stop blushing for days.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)</p><p>Thank you to Everything_or_Anything for letting me borrow their OC Wanderlust, and to CmonCmon for letting me borrow their OC Pots. </p><p>Inspiration for this fic was drawn from CmonCmon’s wonderful series <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835518">Raising Warriors.</a></p><p><b>Permissions:</b> All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>